I'm Coming Home
by Apa Lu liat liat
Summary: liat aja di dalam. gan/sis :)


**i'm coming home**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** OneShoot, Typo Maybe, Crying..

 ** _Normal Point Of View_**...

Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze sore ini dalam keadaan bahagia, karena Anak tertua Namikaze hari baru saja bertunangan dengan sang pujaan hati. Acara pertunangan yang cukup sederhana di gelar halaman belakang keluarga Namikaze sore ini.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga di tambah keluarga uchiha terlihat begitu bahagia dan ceria yang terpancar dari raut wajah mereka semua sore ini, terlebih lagi pasangan yang baru saja bertunangan mereka berdua terlihat begitu bahagia dan sesekali tertawa karena lelucon mereka dengar. Dan terlihat pula seorang wanita paru baya yang memiliki surai merah darah Indah terlihat senang tetapi masih tersirat sedikit sebuah kerinduan pada kedua bola matanya.

" Ada apa sayang? " Tanya Minato yang menghampiri sang istri yang terlihat sedikit bersedih, padahal hari ini adalah momen berbahagia di dalam keluarga mereka.

" Aku merindukan Naruto " Jawab Kushina dengan nada penuh akan kerinduan kepada anak kedua nya. Minato yang menyadari rasa kerinduan tersebut, memeluk sang istri dengan hangat.

" Kita semua juga merindukan Naruto, percayalah Naruto akan pulang setelah bertugas nanti " Ujar Minato dengan penuh pengertian kepada sang Istri yang memandang manik biru sang suami dan kemudian melihat ke arah matahari yang akan perlahan meninggalkan singgah sana miliknya.

Semua yang melihat momen romantis dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina juga hanyut dalam suasana romantis tersebut, mereka menikmati matahari yang perlahan menurun dan memperlihatkan langit orange di sore ini.

. **_Play Song: I'm Coming Home_**

" Ma'af tuan dan Nyonya, Ada panggilan masuk dan mereka ingin berbicara kepada anda berdua " Kata seorang kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze yang baru saja menghampiri pasangan Minato dan Kushina.

" Terima kasihkasih, Iruka. kami berdua segera ke sana " Balas Minato yang berterimakasih dan kemudian mengajak Kushina untuk menjawab panggilan masuk yang di tujukan untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah berjalan masuk dan menuju ke arah telfon rumah milik mereka, Minato dan Kushina menjawab telfon tersebut. San telfon tersebut berasal dari Tentara terutama divisi angkatan darat dimana anak kedua mereka berada di bawah naungan mereka. Pertama mereka mendengar cukup rileks dan santai hingga pada pertengahan obrolan mereka... Mereka mendapat sebuah berita yang membuat Kushina langsung menangis dengan histeris yang membuat seluruh keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha serta orang orang di kediaman Namikaze panik dan berlarih ke ruang dimana tempat berasal tangisan kushina berada.

Saat mereka sampai disana, Minato baru saja menutup telfon dengan tubuh yang begitu begetar dan air mata yang dia tahan perlahan turun serta membawa sang istri ke dalam pelukannya yang terua menangis dengan histeris. Mereka semua yang melihat itu semua menjadi bingung hingga anak tertua namikaze yang bernama Kyuubi menanyakan perihal mereka menangis, Kyuubi langsung saja menegang di tempat dan mulai menangis dengan histeris dengan menyebut nama adik keduanya.

Kali ini mereka semua tau kenapa Minato dan Kushina menangis, mereka juga tak kuasa menahan rasa sedih mereka saat ini karena mereka mendapat berita yang begitu menyayat hati mereka saat ini terlebih seorang gadis yang baru saja jatuh pingsan tak kuat menahan rasa sedih dan kacau yang di terima saat ini yang menyerang secara beruntun.

 **Sebuah berita yang mereka terima dalam hari yang awalnya bahagia menjadi sedih tat kala, Berita kematian dan hilangnya orang yang mereka cintai dan rindukan selama beberatahun ini mereka semua terima. Mereka semua sudah bersiap untuk menyambut kepulangan orang tersebut sebulan lagi, tetapi mereka telah terlebih dahulu mendapat berita jika orang itu telah berpulang terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke sisinya.**

 **Gugur seorang Tentara bernama Namikaze Naruto dalam menjalankan Tugas yang dia emban dan hilang bersama rombongan yang bersama dirinya dalam suasana konflik.**

Ya hari yang awalnya bahagia menjadi hari yang terpuruk bahkan begitu menyakitkan tak kala sebuah berita buruk datang begitu saja seakan menghancurkan seluruh kebahagian yang baru saja mereka rasakan kala itu. Sebuah berita yang seharusnya berita baik yang diterima mereka dan menyambut dengan suasana bahagia dan bersuka cita, tetapi takdir berbicara lain. Mereka semua menyambut dengan lapang dadah serta rasa iklas mereka nanti, karena telah berpulangnya orang 'itu' ke sisinya serta meninggalkan orang orang terkasihnya.

 ** _Lebih baik gugur dalam bertugas ketimbang mati dalam keadaan yang begitu memalukan._**

[ _sebuah karya yang aku didi kasihkan kepada Kakak sepupu ku yang gugur dalam tugas dia embankan kepada dirinya, gugur menjadi seorang tentara yang membanggakan dalam keluarga besar kami. Kami semua menanti kepulangan diri mu, Bang. Adek menunggu kepulangan ke tanah kelahiran mu bang walau hanya raga mu yang pulang ke tanah ini tidak dengan Raga mu yang sudah kembali ke Sana, bertemu dengan Ayah abang sama Papa Mama, mereka semua bangga sama abng kami pun juga bang. Maka beristirahat lah dengan tenang disana Bang. Salam dari Adek mu bang... ]_

 _3 Tahun kemudian..._

" Wah, kita sedang mau acara apa nih? banyak sekali makanan, bu? " Tanya Kyuubi yang baru saja memasuki dapur bersama Putri kecilnya.

" Tentu saja, hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan Ibu dan Ayah mu. Maka dari itu Ibu memasakan masakan spesial untuk kita semua " Balas Kushina dengan begitu semangat membara yang membuat Kyuubi menjadi sangsih jika ibunya sudah memasuki kepala 5.

" Aku ragu jika ibu sudah berkepala 5 " Ucap Kyuubi yang sangsing melihat tingkah sang ibunda di depan matanya.

" Tak usah kau ragukan lagi, Ibu mu kan sedari dulu memang enerjik bukan? " Sahut sang ayah baru saja memasuki ruang makan bersama sang suami tercinta, Hyuuga Neji di samping sah ayah.

" Iya deh " jawab singkat Kyuubi dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang suami dan Putri kecil mereka di tengah.

" Nah, kalian juga " teriak kushina yang menggema di seluruh kediaman.

" Iya bu, aku dengar " sahut sang anak bungsu degan wajah cemberut tingkat angkut.

Kemudian dari belakang di susul seorang gadis ah ibu hamil yang berjalan sedikit susah dengan di bantu seseorang.

" Menma seharusnya kau bantu juga kakak mu " delik Kushina kepada anak bungsunya yang cuek bebek.

" tak apa bu, aku kuat membantu Satsuki " sahut seorang pria lain disana.

" iya, tapi hati hati ibu takut satsuki terpeleset " jawab kushina yang sedikit menghayal.

" jangan mengada ada deh bu " balas pria itu lagi.

" ah, kayak gaj tau kek gimna ibu kak Naruto " sahut menma dari tempat duduk nya.

" yah khayalan ibu yang begitu tinggi...

 _" tak semua cerita bisa sad ending tetapi bisa happy ending kok :) "_


End file.
